


Open Invitation

by joannacamilley



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Humanity Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannacamilley/pseuds/joannacamilley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline wants something, she gets it. It's just her luck that she happens to be Stefan's weakness. Set while they are stuck in the B&B in 6x19. NoHumanity!Caroline with normal Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steroline and if Stefan wasn't so moral all the time, I feel like this could've happened. But oh well.

Caroline's hand on his lower leg caused Stefan to raise his eyes suspiciously. He had a feeling this would come up eventually; stick two sexually attracted humanity free vampires in a room and there are only a few things to do.

She sighed and leaned closer to him, trailing her hand up his leg as she moved. "You know when you're feeding on someone's neck and their artery's still pulsing?" She paused, leveling her face with his. "I really love that."

When she leaned in for a kiss, Stefan turned his head slightly to the side. He struggled to think of something to say. "I thought… your veins felt like sandpaper," he challenged her with his eyes, praying that she'd back down.

"They do," she said, almost as innocent as she was before this whole ordeal. "So take my mind off it." Her lips were pressed to his before he knew it and his hand (that traitor) wound its way through her golden locks.

His lips were on fire. While he knew that they had done much,  _much_  more than kiss before, he wasn't able to feel it then. But now, knowing what she had on her mind, what she  _expected_ him to do had him feeling nervous.

She pulled back and for a second, Stefan considered moving away before she could lean in again. He struggled between what he knew he should do and what he wanted to do but Caroline's lips were upon his again before he could make a clear choice. Their kiss intensified when her tongue made its way into his mouth. She moved closer so that she was straddling him and his hands found their place on her waist.

It wouldn't be taking advantage of her, would it? She definitely wanted it, that much was sure by the way she started rocking on him. His resolve was crumbling with every touch of their lips, almost as if she was sucking it away along with his breath.

When she pulled back a minute later, he desperately leaned forward, yearning for her lips again. Smirking, she shrugged out of her cardigan and swiftly pulled her shirt off. Stefan couldn't help but take in the sight before him.

The other night had been a farce. He hadn't cared enough to cherish the moment so everything now was new to him. As she slipped his jacket off of his shoulders, he decided that he was all in. If he was going to hell for this, he might as well do it thoroughly.

He almost threw his shirt across the room, eliciting a chuckle from Caroline. With a new enthusiasm, he turned them over so he was nestled between her legs. She just stared up at him with an open invitation, waiting for him to take the lead like he did a few days ago. His mouth trailing down her neck, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It fell away as his lips gently nipped down her body. He looked up once he reached the button of her pants to find her kneading her breasts. She had a sharp look on her face, as if she expected him to move faster, so he helped her wiggle out of her pants before taking his off as well.

She pulled him back up to her by his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on, Stef," she purred into his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Take my mind off it."

It didn't take much more to persuade him and soon he was balls deep in a woman he maybe-probably-might love. He closed his eyes and tried to not get too emotional but it was who he was at his core. Hiding it was like hiding a large part of himself, especially when he was in such a vulnerable position.

Suddenly, Caroline flipped them over and settled above him. "You're not doing a very good job," she scolded him before taking him in again. She started riding him quickly, closing her eyes as she reached a pace to her liking. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her while she worked her hips just right against his. His whole body moved with the force of her thrusts so he sat up to capture her lips with his. She wasn't having that, instead pushing him down and leaning over him with her hands on his chest. It seemed to hit just the right spot because she faltered for a second and let out a moan. Their eyes met and Stefan swore hers held more emotion than they had in the past few days.

But the moment passed and Caroline went in for the kill. She grinded against him more than actually riding him, effectively rubbing her clit enough to get her close. Her movements became jerky and she finally gasped out as she toppled over the edge.

Stefan thought she looked beautiful. There was no façade to put on here, no need to be overly cruel or apathetic. Caroline looked overwhelmed with pleasure and the fact that he brought her there made him both eager to reach his end while also never wanting this to stop. Because once this was over, he would have to go back to torturing her.

Gently, he turned them so he was hovering over her. She still had some aftershocks and he could feel her lightly spasming as he slid into her again. He put his forehead on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair as he started a slower rhythm. Eventually, her legs wrapped around him again and her hips were rising up to meet his.

It would be an understatement to say she felt good. Everything about her was amazing, from her arms around his back, her feet digging into his ass, and her inner walls massaging him. He never wanted this to end. He prayed that she would turn her humanity on soon, and after a period of grieving, they could finally start a relationship the right way.

He let out a groan when he felt himself getting close. He briefly considered staring into her eyes as he came, but he knew his face would give him away. This was way too intimate for him to pretend like he didn't care. He tensed above her as he released himself, his teeth deeply embedded in his lip.

He was afraid to look up. He was afraid that he would see her face and it would be blank, showing no traces of emotion about the act they just committed. And maybe he was afraid he wouldn't be able to wipe the love struck look on his own face.

"Oh my." They both whipped their heads up to the door to see Damon and Elena standing there. Elena immediately blushed and moved out of view but Damon seemed frozen.

"What, Damon? You've never seen what it looks like when I actually enjoy sex?" Caroline practically laughed. She made no attempt to move or cover herself up so Stefan didn't either, lest he give himself away. But, boy, did he want to.

"What are you talking about?" At least Damon had the decency to look away as he talked to them.

"All those times I was with you, you compelled me to not be afraid and to let you drink from me. I wouldn't be surprised if you compelled me to enjoy it as well.  _That_  must be how you get so many girls in bed," she smirked. One of her hands was caressing Stefan's back and it was honestly making him feel a bit uncomfortable but he didn't move.

Damon's jaw ticked but he didn't say anything. He looked to the side and was about to step out of view before Caroline interrupted him.

"Face it, Damon. You raped me. You like to act all high and mighty right now, but you're nothing more than a sadistic, murderous rapist. At least I'm only two of those things." Her smile was too out of place considering what she just said but she didn't let it drop for a second.

"I'm sorry for that, Caroline," Damon apologized, actually looking sincere.

"Maybe you should've told me that when I cared," she hummed before looking up at Stefan. "Get off of me. We're starting to stick together."

With that, Damon promptly left, not wanting to see more than he already had of his brother. Gingerly, Stefan pulled away and began searching for his clothes.

"That did take my mind off of things, but now I'm hungry again," she pouted, not even bothering to cover up.

"Maybe if you didn't chase Damon away, we could've gotten out of here," he muttered, just slipping on his underwear before sitting next to her.

"You're right. Maybe I should let you do all the talking. We'll be sitting here in silence forever."

Stefan bumped her with his elbow and she smiled again. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Stefan wondered if it wouldn't be too bad being locked in here forever with her.


End file.
